


To Conquer

by itzteegan



Series: Kinktober 2019 [15]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom The Iron Bull (Dragon Age), Dom/sub, Gay, Gay Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Porn, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stalking, Sub Dorian Pavus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzteegan/pseuds/itzteegan
Summary: The Iron Bull makes good on his promise to conquer Dorian





	To Conquer

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 14: Consensual non-consent

The Iron Bull watched silently, to the outside world appearing as nonchalant and casual. In reality, however, his good eye stalked his prey, watched from his seat in the hall, followed his movements. Dorian Pavus had his habits, his routine, and The Bull had been carefully studying them over the past weeks. At first, he hadn’t even been consciously doing it, just an automatic reaction as part of his Ben-Hassrath training. But as time went on, he found that it took up more and more of his mind until he couldn’t help but take conscious notice of the mage and his movements. There was a certain grace and fluidity to Dorian, whether he was flitting about the library, lounging in the hall, or most especially when dispatching enemies in battle with electricity sparking from his fingers and ethereal forces curving around his body. The Bull had nothing against mages, he just normally didn’t notice them much in battle unless he was fighting them. But someone like Dorian demanded to be noticed, and noticed him he had.

When he finally bid his fellows a good evening and made to retire for the night – sweeping through the hall with a certain elegance, his robes swirling around him – The Bull knew this was his chance. Dorian’s room was the most isolated out of everyone’s, and at this particular hour, the halls leading to it would be practically abandoned. It was all too easy to follow after him, no one to notice him following as silent as a shadow. Despite his size, stealth had come easy to him, and that was one of his perks that got him marked for the Ben-Hassrath. Sure, the ability to lie well and bluff was high on their list, but this was an added bonus they couldn’t ignore. And now it came in handy as he stalked Dorian, like a predator stalks prey, only his purpose wasn’t to kill him.

Oh no, his purpose was far more fun than simply that.

He waited until the mage had shut himself in his room, listening intently at the door to try to figure out what he was doing. A soft clink of glass, liquid pouring … ah yes, his nightly glass of wine before bed. He was relaxing, winding down, and soon enough The Bull heard the tell-tale creak that signalled that Dorian had taken to his lounger, which faced the fireplace and away from the door. _Perfect_. With a finesse and grace that came naturally to him, he slowly opened the door and eased into the room, his footsteps coming so softly that not even spirits would have heard him. He closed the door behind him well, the lock sliding closed without a sound thanks to the oil he had poured on it earlier in the day. He could just see Dorian’s head peeking over the top of his lounger, one arm extended with his glass of wine. It was already about half gone, unless he hadn’t poured as much as he normally did, which The Bull couldn’t see why he wouldn’t. It had been a pretty nondescript day for him, some research, offering help to Dagna, those sorts of things. While he couldn’t have been exhausted, he definitely seemed a bit tired as he sat there, stretched out, in a world all his own. He never noticed The Bull sneaking up on him, never knew he wasn’t alone in his room until a hand suddenly came around his mouth at the same time as another arm gripped his shoulder, pinning him to his chair.

His eyes popped open, his hand reflexively dropping the glass of wine he held. The sharp crack of glass hitting stone was the loudest sound in the room as Dorian valiantly struggled, all in vain. The Iron Bull chuckled. “That conversation we had, about me conquering you … tell me you didn’t know it would happen and I’ll call you a fool. I saw that look you gave me, saw the want and the lust there. You wanted me, you wanted _this_, I know you did. I know _everything_.”

And with that, he pulled the mage out of the chair, wrestling him over to the bed, one hand still over his mouth as his hands gripped and then yanked on his robes, Dorian emitting a muffled yelp of surprise as the material gave way to The Bull’s strength. His knees nudged him from behind until they both tumbled onto the bed, his hand still securely over his mouth, his robes half-torn from his body. With his free hand, he reached over the bed, fetching the pot of oil he’d left there when he’d oiled the locks. Say what you might about The Iron Bull, but nobody could say he was unprepared for anything. With a deftness unknown to most but rogues, he opened the pot with one hand and dipped his fingers inside, coating two of his fingers before he brought them in between himself and Dorian, searching out the hole he so desired. Dorian’s smalls remained intact for only a moment before The Bull hooked a finger in them and yanked, completely tearing them open from one side and dipping his fingers in where he wanted them to. The mage beneath him made little noises of protests, and as he circled the orifice, coating it in oil, he asked, “You _do_ want this, don’t you, Dorian?” He let the question hang in the air, holding his breath as he waited, watching, looking for a sign. When it didn’t come, a grin tugged at his lips and he murmured, “Just what I thought.”

Two fingers penetrated Dorian at once, and the mage breathed deeply against his fingers as he worked his digits into him. The Bull didn’t want to waste much time doing this, but he felt a little prep was needed, considering the surprise. Just as he knew he would, the mage started to relax around his fingers. “Yes, that’s it, Dorian. Relax. You know you want this. You _want_ to be conquered. That’s what you need, isn’t it?” There was a brief moment of mumbled utterances that were completely obstructed by The Bull’s hand, leaving him to chuckle. “Oh yes, defiant as always.” Crooking his finger, he found the one spot he was looking for, and the mumbles from behind his hand turned into moans. “There we go. I can make you feel. Real. Good,” The Bull told him, punctuating each word with a kiss to the back of the mage’s neck, “if you just stop fighting this.”

As much as The Bull wanted to draw this out longer, he wanted to get on with the conquering. And so he withdrew his fingers and flipped the mage over, looking him in the eye as he asked, “So, are you going to be a good little mage for me?”

Dorian breathed heavily, and while his eyes shone with defiance, the hardness resting against The Bull’s thigh indicated otherwise. But still he waited, waited until the mage drew in a shuddering breath and then slowly nodded.

Then and only then did The Bull remove his hand from Dorian’s mouth and he almost laughed to see his moustache all askew. But instead he loosened his pants and pulled out own painfully hard cock, slathering it up with oil before lining himself up. He had just began to breach him before he locked his gaze with his again. “Grab my horns.”

Dorian was a little slow on the uptake. “What?”

“Grab. My. Horns,” he repeated, with a tone that suggested he best do as told. And the Tevinter mage did so, gripping firmly near the base where it came out of The Iron Bull’s head. Once he was settled in, The Bull told him simply, “Hold on.”

He opened his mouth as if to say something, but anything he might have said went right out the window as The Iron Bull immediately sheathed himself in one go. Since he no longer had a hand over Dorian’s mouth, he used both of his hands to pin the mage down, one hand on his hip, the other on his chest. He pulled out slowly, savouring every inch, before his hips snapped forward quick and hard before pulling out slowly yet again. Angling his hips, he worked to find that spot yet again, and it took several thrusts before he did, but when he did, Dorian’s head flopped back on the bed and the low moan that turned into a whine was amazing, spurring him on so that he fucked him deeper, harder, Dorian’s grip never moving from the horns on The Bull’s head.

All of this planning, all of the build up to this, and finally he was getting to conquer the mage underneath him. And judging by the faces he was making and the sounds he was letting out, Dorian was enjoying himself as well. He wiggled still, but this time because of the sensations racking through his body, ratcheting up the pleasure until it seemed the mage might burst. The Bull reached between them and grasped his member with a still-slicked hand, pumping as he told him, “That’s right, come for me, Dorian. Become _mine_.”

That was all the mage could stand and he was pushed right over the edge, finishing with a shout as he spent against his chest and stomach. The Iron Bull growled, watching his lover in the throes of ecstasy, riding him through it until he submitted to his own end.

They both breathed heavily in each other’s space, sweat dripping off their bodies, glistening in the candle light. When The Bull finally pulled away to fetch a piece of cloth for cleanup, he finally asked, “What about that? Did you like it? Was it what you were expecting?”

Dorian chuckled. “I was wondering when you were going to act on that fantasy.”

The Iron Bull shrugged. “If you weren’t surprised when I sprung the trap on you, it wouldn’t have been the same, would it?”

He nodded in acquiescence. “True, true.” Propping himself up on his arm, he pulled The Bull into a deep kiss, the kind that sent a rumble through the Qunari’s chest. As they parted, Dorian smiled gently. “You do spoil me, Amatus.”

The Iron Bull returned the gesture, assuring him, “Anything for you, Kadan.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't clear by the tags and the story itself, this was a _roleplay_ with fully consenting parties on both sides.


End file.
